When Dreams Become Reality
by Calmer of the Storm
Summary: Kar reflects on how he feels about the tragedy that struck them all.


Angel of Light: Hey! Okay…..This is my first non-digimon fic, so……ya. Bear with me. 

Cody: *Ahem* 

Angel of Light: What?

Cody: What do you think?

Angel of Light: Oh ya……*sighs* I don't own The Sight, David Clement-Davies does. 

Dictionary: Lera= prey, Drappa= Alpha female, Dragga= Alpha female, Putnar= predators (If I've missed any, tell me)

'_As a she-cub is whelped with a coat that is white,_

And a human is human child is stolen to suckle the Sight

From place where injustice was secretly done

The Marked One is here and the legend begun.

When Wolfbane is dreamt of with terror and dread,

And untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead.

For Shape Changer's pact with the birds will come true,

When the blood of the Varg blends with Man in the dew. 

As the Searchers are tempted, who hunger and prowl, 

Down the Pathways of Death, by the summoning howl.

Then the third of the powers will be fleshed on the bone

And the Searchers tempt nature to prey on it's own.

With blood on the altar, the Vision shall come

When the eye of the moon is as round as the sun. 

In the citadel raised by the lords of before, 

The stone twins await-both the power and law.

Then the past and the future shall finally show, 

To the wounded, the secret the Lera must know.

And all shall be witness to what which will be,

In the mind of the Man Varg, then none shall be free. 

And only a family both loving and true, 

May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new.

As they fight to uncover what secrets they share

And behold in their journey how painful is care.

Their faith shall be tried by the markers of life, 

Beware the betrayer, whose meaning is strife. 

For who shall divine, in the dead of the night, 

The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?

Like the cry of the scavenger, torn through the air

A courage is needed, as deep as despair.'

This is the verse or rather, the curse that stared the mess. This is why I lost her, this is why we all lost her. What was worse, was we saw her fall to her death. She told us she saw it coming, that she knew it would happen, and she wasn't afraid. A part of me died that day, a part of me fell off of that cliff with her. I should have told her, but I think she knew. 

It's been a year since it happened, and now, everyone asks for Larka's blessing whenever they enter unknown territory. I feel so alone in this world without her. No, I'm not really alone. I have Palla and Huttser, her mother and father, Slavka and the new pups. There's also Fell, her brother, but he left to be on his own. They are very kind to me, but a part of me still wants to be with her. 

Things are going fine for us, the pack is flourishing, and our worries are no longer more than the things a wolf should worry about. 

Currently, I'm laying outside the den, resting in the sun. Things would be so much nicer if she were here. I could've fallen asleep, if those little balls of fur hadn't of attacked me. I rolled over to see two pairs of yellow eyes staring at me. 

"Skop, what is it you want?" I growled.

"Come play with us uncle Kar!" he pleaded.

"Uncle Kar doesn't want to play right now…." I told them, but of course, they wouldn't listen.

"Oh, c'mon. Dad won't play with us, and Mom's too busy. Please?" They all said this at once, and I couldn't refuse. 

I sighed, "Alright, alright." I stopped, and looked at them mischievously. They were all staring at me, waiting to see what I would do. I smiled, then pounced on them. With squeals of joy, then scattered. 

"I'll get you!" I threatened playfully. I had to admit, these cubs were a lot of fun to play with. 

Finally, they started to tire out. Good thing too, for it was getting late. I watched them go back to the den. Palla and Huttser followed them in. They were the Drappa and Dragga. It saddened me to think that I will never have cubs of my own, that I would never have my own pack. Maybe if she were still here, but she's not. 

A soft breeze blew through the air, ruffling my fur. It felt nice, for it had been a hot day. 

I went down to my usual spot, on the soft grass by the river. 

The sky was clear, and it was a full moon. The stars shone like diamonds, and infinitely dotted the heavens. I closed my eyes, and drifted to memories of that fateful day. 

~*~Flashback~*~

__

The two she-wolves stared, circling each other. 

"What they did to me", Morgra snarled. "Your mother's pack." 

"They were mistaken, and they were wrong. But because of it you would have the world live for ever in hate and guilt and darkness. Like some terrible story we can never escape. 

"They betrayed me. The wolf is the Betrayer." 

"Don't you know who yet the Betrayer really is? growled Larka. "Hate is the Betrayer, Morgra, for it feeds on itself. Hate and it's mother fear."

Morgra's eyes were now raging with fury. She lunged at Larka, and the struggle began. The wrestled and rolled, getting closer, and closer to the edge. They lunged at each other, and fought upon the bride. Suddenly, the mountain began to shake. The she-wolves stopped, and separated. They were still close to the edge. 

The sound of crumbling rocks caught my attention, and theirs too. The stones beneath the bridge began to dislodge. First one, then two, tumbling into the gulf.

"Larka!" I cried furiously.

"Help her!" gasped Palla.

Morgra slipped backwards and nearly fell and, as Larka saw those stones began to go beneath them, and anger woke in her. You could see it in her eyes. 

She looked up. Beyond Morgra was a ledge. Suddenly, the bridge gave way, and she leapt for the ledge. I ran to the cliff, and watched in horror as her paws barely missed it's edge. 

~*~End Flashback~*~

Larka had come back to me, in a dream. I so longed to be with her, to run free with her. In my dream, she told me that, when I loved someone, I should tell them. I couldn't, for I will only ever love her. 

The next morning, I decided that I needed time to be on my own, time to be with my thoughts. I would be back the next day. The cubs were sad to see me go, but only because they wouldn't have anyone to play with. 

I padded into the woods. They reminded me of the forest that Larka and I got lost in. That one set on fire, and I thought I lost her, and I later found out that she had thought the same about me. I had known her since I was a pup, since Skop brought me to their pack. I was orphaned, and Skop took me in. I lost him too. 

I wandered for that day, and even well into the night. I really had no clue where I was going, I just went where my feet took me. I found myself at the edge of the mountain range. I lifted my head, and I looked at the moon. It was so beautiful, so pure. 

Something on the cliff caught my attention. There was the silhouette of a wolf standing there. Great. I've accidentally wandered into the territory of some strange pack. Just my luck. 

The wolf looked at me, I know it saw me because I could feel it's eyes on me. I waited for it to come down. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the wolf appeared in the field before me. What I saw next, astonished me. There was a bird, and eagle, soaring above it. This didn't usually happen, unless they had….

What shocked me more, was that this wolf had a pelt of pure white. My body trembled with many emotions. Fear, excitement, and disbelief. It couldn't be……could it? No….

I shook my head. That's it, I'm hallucinating. I'm going nuts. The wolf was in full view now, and what I saw before me astounded me beyond belief and words. 

The wolf stopped. I couldn't contain myself anymore. Still trembling, I ran towards it. I still couldn't believe it. It was her! She was alive! I nuzzled her and liked her face so hard, it would've come off if I hadn't of stopped. I was whining with excitement.

"It's been a long time, Kar" she said softly. 

"Larka, How-I thought-" I was confused. She was dead. I saw her go over the cliff. 

"I landed in water. The gulf really isn't as deep as one would think. The river was calm, and there were no rapids. I've been searching for a long time now." She explained.

"I-I'm just so happy to see you. I- Oh Larka."

*~*~*~*

Presently, Larka and I now have our own pack. We even ran into Fell, who was overjoyed to see his sister again. Of course, the others members of the pack were just as happy as I was, and were sad to see us go, but they understood. Both of us have now fulfilled our dreams, dreams that many thought would never come true. To the rest of the putnar world, Larka is still dead. Really, we'd rather have it that way. 

Angel of Light: So? How was that one? Please R&R!!!! Thanks!!


End file.
